The Life of Percabeth
by Percabeth Returns
Summary: What happens after The Last Olympian for Percabeth? Find out. Definitely M for lemons, but mostly T.
1. Note

**THIS STORY STARTS AFTER THE LAST OLYMPIAN AND THIS IS WHAT I THINK PERCABETH DID AFTER. THE 2 YEAR GAP GIVES SPACE TO THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS, AS WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN ****_THAT_**** SERIES.**


	2. How Percy Asked Annabeth Out

**THE LIFE OF PERCABETH**

**Chapter One: How Percy Asked Annabeth Out**

Percy P.O.V.

I hate asking people things, and thinking about asking Annabeth out, well, that was totally uncomfortable.

However, I knew one person (goat, or satyr or whatever) that would give me a good answer. Grover!

I ran throught the woods of camp and bumped into Grover in a completely unexpected way.

"Perrrcccyy!" Grover screamed.

"Grover, tell me this, should I ask…"

Grover simply interrupted and said: "Yes! Ask her out!"

"Grover, you didn't even know what I was going to ask you!"

"Dude! We never broke the empathy link! I know everything you're thinking."

The thought of anyone, even Grover, knowing everything I'm thinking, well, was definitely creepy.

"So, Grover…"

Someone bumped into me from behind, and who could it be besides Nico?

"So, Percy, finally trying to get a girlfriend?"

"Nico, am I _really that_ transparent? Why is it you all can read my thoughts?"

Nico didn't answer that question.

"Well, good luck making her your girlfriend!" Nico said, and darted off.

Annabeth P.O.V.

I was sitting on my bunk looking at the Daedalus laptop when I heard the door open. I turned around and saw Percy, totally soaked in sweat and (salt water?), his dark messy hair swept to one side.

Most girls would have found him gross and would just run away, but I'm smart enough to know that everyone sweats and gets soaked sometimes, and it's nothing to die over.

"Hey, um, there's this new place on thirty-first and fifth. Um, want to check it out?"

And of course, I had to ruin everything by saying: "You mean, like, on a date?"

Percy's cheeks turned blood red and he stammered a nervous "Uh, I'll talk to you later" and darted out of the cabin.

Great, I've just ruined a perfect opportunity to go out with my (hopefully) future boyfriend.


	3. First Date

**THE LIFE OF PERCABETH**

**CHAPTER TWO: FIRST DATE**

Annabeth P.O.V.

Get this right. I have_ never_ had a boyfriend in my whole life. Then Percy just came up to me in my cabin and asked me out.

Of course, I didn't know what to wear, and when I realized Percy was picking me up in 15 minutes, I just wore a green T-shirt, tattered jeans, and beat-up sneakers…such a Wise Girl.

I went crazy in that 15 minutes, trying to get everything _right_. However, instead of getting stuff right, I got everything _wrong_.

When Seaweed Brain knocked on my door, my hair was tangled and I had makeup all over my face. I seriously didn't know what went where. I quickly rinsed my face off and answered the door.

"Hi Wise Girl. Where have you been? You look like you've been playing in monster dust all day!"

Percy looked perfectly normal (and cute). He wore the orange camp T-shirt and jeans, battered sneakers.

I wished I had my invisibility cap so I could hide myself.

I forced myself to follow Seaweed Brain and walk to the restaurant.

Percy P.O.V.

Mark my words: I didn't have to do this.

I didn't have to kill myself trying to look good, I didn't have to worry about this at all.

No offense, Grover, but I really didn't want to ask Annabeth out. I mean, she's cute and all that, but it just seemed…too weird.

Now, in my apartment, I frantically tried to tie a tie and wear a suit and dress shoes right. I couldn't manage to do it, and mom and Paul weren't home to help out. I finally gave up and donned my regular outfit, orange t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

I walked to Annabeth's place, and I knocked on the door. She answered, and she looked like she's been through an atomic bomb blast. Green t-shirt, jeans with holes in it, and sneakers with shoe laces missing. Her face was dotted randomly in black and red spots. It was obvious she tried to dress up, like I did, but failed miserably.

Annabeth took my hand as we walked to the restaurant and unsheathed her dagger.

"Agh! Why are you trying to stab me?"

"I'm not, Seaweed Brain! Look!"

Standing right in front of us was a hellhound (not Mrs. O'Leary) with wild black fur and purple eyes.

Seriously? Four thousand years of Greek history, just to make_ my_ life miserable?

I dug my pocket and took out a purple marker. _Shit_. I didn't have Riptide with me.

The hellhound lunged at me, but Annabeth held her dagger out in front of me. As the hellhound hit the blade, it disintegrated into dust.

"Thanks for saving my life, Wise Girl." I said.

We were silent for the rest of the walk, both shocked from the hellhound attack.

Monsters have a way of ruining your day (you week or whatever. Long story, Percy can tell you).

Does monsters really _have_ to attack us on our first date?

We got to the restaurant and sat down. We held hands across the table and ordered. Then, an odd couple came in.

Clarisse and Chris.

Apparently, those two stole our idea and came to the exact same place we did.

Riptide returned to my pocket.

Clarisse came to our table and glared at us.

"What are you doing, _punk_ and you, Wise Girl."

"Only I get to call her Wise Girl, and what do you want, Clarisse?"

I slid Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped the tip. I jumped up and pointed the point at Clarisse.

"Get out, Clarisse, what goes on between me and Annabeth is none of your stinking business." and hit her with the flat of my blade.

We ate in silence, stunned again that Clarisse had showed up.

After dinner, we decided to take a stroll through New York. When we finally got back to her apartment, Annabeth kissed me good night and left.

Today was one of the best and worst nights of my life.


End file.
